


Pensando sobre rosas e espinhos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa estava no Ninho da Águia agora mas a maior parte de seus pensamentos ainda eram sobre as coisas que ocorreram e que ainda ocorriam no Porto Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensando sobre rosas e espinhos

Ela estava no Ninho da Águia agora mas a maior parte de seus pensamentos ainda eram sobre as coisas que ocorreram e que ainda ocorriam no Porto Real, sobre os Lannister, sobre a morte de seu pai, sobre o que poderia ter ocorrido com sua irmã e sobre Margaery Tyrell. Nos dias antes do casamento Sansa teve pesadelos, isso não era incomum, desde que seu pai havia sido executado quase todos os seus sonhos eram pesadelos, mas esses normalmente se tratavam de seu pai e seus irmãos, aqueles eram sobre Margaery e Joffrey, com ele a machucando de cada maneira que tinha antes machucado ela.

Margaery provavelmente não teria agido da mesma maneira, Margaery sabia como jogar aquele jogo melhor do que ela sabia quando se mudou para o Porto Real, ela poderia ser comparada a uma rosa sem soar absurdo mas ela não era frágil, assim como sua avó tinha espinhos, ela sabia se defender, em alguns momentos até a lembrava de Cersei, mas sempre com algo fundamentalmente diferente, a sua ambição não era acompanhada por crueldade, ela era forte mas sem perder a sua gentileza. Ela era bela como Cersei, bela como Loras, talvez até mais.

Joffrey não iria machucar Margaery, Joffrey não ia machucar mais ninguém, Joffrey estava morto e em alguns momentos Sansa ainda sorria com alivio por esse simples fato. Ela soube bem rápido que Margaery ainda assim havia se tornado rainha se casando com Tommen, em todos os momentos em que Sansa havia interagido com ele não havia visto nenhum traço da personalidade de Joffrey nele, ele era um menino doce, mas Margaery ainda não estava segura, Cersei ainda estava lá e a guerra continuava, conseguia facilmente a ver sendo destruída por ambos, pelo poder que os Lannister tinham enquanto um dos seus ocupassem o trono de ferro ou sendo levada para baixo junto com eles caso outra pessoa viesse a ocupar.

Na primeira vez que Margaery a convidou achou por um momento que ela estava fazendo isso porque queria que Sansa a amasse como o povo a amava, agora Sansa duvidava que essa fosse a sua intenção ,mas no entanto isso tinha acontecido mesmo assim. Sansa olha para o Vale e pensa sobre a nova rainha, sua amiga, desejando que de alguma maneira ela consiga ser feliz no final.


End file.
